


forever and always

by bokayjunkie



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, OlicityValentinesDaySmutAThon2018, friends to lovers au, olicitysmut-a-thon 2018, roommates au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-17 22:40:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13668795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bokayjunkie/pseuds/bokayjunkie
Summary: Oliver and Felicity are not only roommates but they're best friends who always seems to be on the edge of something more. What happens when they finally cross that line?





	forever and always

**Author's Note:**

> My submission for the Olicity Valentines Day smut-a-thon 2018. My prompt is: "God, you're perfect"
> 
> Please note this isn't beta'd so all mistakes are mine.

 

_Fuck_. 

That was the first thought that immediately went through Oliver's head the moment he enters the apartment.

His entire body froze. He couldn't move, he couldn't even breath. How could he when the most perfect vision is right in front of him?

Felicity, his best friend and roommate, is in the middle of their living room, swaying in the most sensual way,  _naked_.

Well not naked per say. She's wearing a black bra and underwear. It's a simple number, nothing like the lingerie women wear for seduction. But damn it if she doesn’t look fucking sexy. 

 _Fuuuuck_.

Music is playing in the background as she continues to sway to the beat, touching her uncovered body. The gesture made his fingers twitch, rubbing his index and thumb together as they ache to touch her. But he couldn't.... he _shouldn't_.

Felicity’s his best friend. There’s an uncertainty between them at the moment and that’s mainly his fault. He left her for an entire week because everything just exploded, obliterating that imaginary line they had drawn since they met. But he had to step back to salvage what's left of their friendship.

Even though being apart from her is completely painful in a way he's never felt before. 

That's why he decided to come back home and finally talk to her to hash things out. That was the plan, anyway. Instead he comes home to the most enticing sight he's ever seen.

She still hasn't noticed him; Felicity continues to dance sensually to the music without a care in the world. Oliver wonders how she got to this state.

They've lived together for a year now and he's never known her to be this... _open_. Well, not with him present that is. Maybe this is a regular thing she does whenever he's not around?

Which is a shame because he would gladly spend hours watching Felicity dance in her underwear.

He sees an almost empty glass of wine along with her glasses on one of the side tables. That does seem like a Felicity thing; to drink wine and unwind after a long day. Does she also add dancing naked when he's not around?

The beat of the song picks up and he sees Felicity's hips swirling to match it and his eyes zone in on the perfect shape of her ass. He practically drools at how hypnotizing her sways are.

How many times has he been entranced by her ass, especially when she's wearing those tight dresses for work? Now they're out in full display.

There's no mistaken how awake his cock is. God, he was already aroused when he first entered the loft, now he's practically hard as a rock.

He notices her hands start to roam her body, from her waist then slowly moving up to her rib-cage until she reached her breast, squeezing them as her hips dipping low.

"God, you're perfect." Oliver couldn't help the groan escaped his mouth.

Which alerted Felicity of his presence. She jumps, finally turning around and covering herself on instinct. Her eyes widen, both in shock that there's someone else in the room and that someone happens to be her best friend.

"Oliver!" She squeaked.

There was a moment when the two stood completely still. Felicity, trying to comprehend that he's really in the room and seeing her in her underwear. Oliver, trying not to panic at being caught watching her in her underwear. 

It was when the song finally ended, a couple of seconds later, when Felicity snaps out of her shock and rushes over to the sofa to pick up a throw blanket and covering herself.

"What are you doing here?" She asked, a slight shriek in her tone. "I mean...you live here too, of course, duh. We live together... I just mean... aren’t you supposed to be in Pennytown?"

"Um..." Oliver swallowed, finally moving his eyes away from her. "Yeah...the trip ended early."

Because he couldn't bear being away from her for any longer.

It was pathetic, really, the kind of withdrawal he felt being away from her. In the past year that they've been living together, they haven't been apart for more than two days. It might seem weird for two friends to be so co-dependent, but no one else understood the kind of relationship they have. Heck, even they didn't understand the kind of relationship they have.

That's what got them in this predicament in the first place. 

"Oh..." Felicity trails off, her eyes still wide in shock.

"I'm uh... sorry for barging in." He winces, not really knowing how to broach this.

"It's fine... you uh... you live here too."

He nods and looks away from her.

Felicity stands there for a moment, contemplating what to do next. Finally, she decided to let this humiliating experience go and hope they just forget about it. God, does she hope they forget about it.

"I'm gonna go upstairs and uh... put clothes on." she mumbles.

She tries to walk away, having to walk past him to get to the stairs. However, when she got closer, Oliver caught her arm in a gentle grip.

"Felicity wait..." he says, finally finding his voice. "I'm sorry."

Felicity stilled, her back to him, but didn't pull away from his touch. "You already said that."

"No, I don't mean about this. I mean..." he fumbles. "I _am_ sorry for basically ogling you without your permission. I promise I didn't mean to but you're just... you're so beautiful and I couldn't... okay, I'm gonna stop talking about that now cause that wasn’t what I was talking about.”

Felicity tenses at his words. Her heart starts to beat heavily in her chest, waiting for him to continue.

"What I meant is I’m sorry...for how I left things." he says with clear sincerity in his voice.

She closes her eyes, taking in a deep, shaky breath as she tries to contain her emotions. 

"It was cowardly of me." Oliver continues. "I shouldn't have just left things off like that. That was something the old me would have done and I promised myself I wouldn't be that guy anymore, especially with you."

Felicity finally turns around slowly to look at him. A frown on her face, not in anger, just in sadness. "But you did leave. You left for a week. With a pretty lame excuse might I add."

He winces again. "I know."

"A business meeting." she scoffs. "You own a nightclub, Oliver, not to mention I’m one of your investors so any business you have pretty much runs through me."

"I know, I know." he sighs. "Not my finest moment."

"If you didn't want to be with me then you should have just said so!" The frustration of the past week finally came bubbling up in her. "I would have understood! It's not like I’m some fragile girl who gets heartbroken just because she gets rejected. I mean... yeah it would suck because I like you... like a lot. But at least then I would know for sure that there wouldn't be anything between us and we can move on. Instead you left me on my own, for a week, making me think that I did something wrong!"

"No, no, never!" Oliver immediately pulls her in closer "You did nothing wrong. I did. I'm the idiot Felicity."

"Yeah you really are." she huffs.

" _Fe-li-ci-ty_." he says, enunciating her name as his hands cups her face so she would look at him. "I didn't leave because I didn't like you. I left because I like you...way too much."

Her brows furrow. "I don't get it."

He sighs, and his hands slip down, caressing her exposed arms in a comforting manner like he usually does. "When...we kissed... last week, I was blown away, so much. I couldn't...Felicity you literally took my breath away."

She blushes. "I mean... it was a pretty great kiss."

"It was the best kiss I’d ever had."

She blushes even harder and Oliver quite likes that shade on her. 

"But when that happened... It made me realize just how deep my feelings ran. I thought it was just a crush, you know. Something I could handle. But then you just had to be an amazing kisser."

She bit the bottom of her lip, looking down bashfully.

"I didn't know how to handle it. All the emotions were just coming to me at once, my feelings for you were so strong that I couldn't handle it."

"You got scared." she finishes for him. "And you ran away."

He sighs, hanging his head in shame. "Yeah." he admitted. 

"And you couldn't just talk to me?"

"I didn't know how to."

"But we're best friends.... aren’t we?"

"God, I hope we still are. I don't know what I would do without you."

"I don't know either." she says honestly. 

The two shared a smile. There are so many uncertainties between them, but it's good to know that their friendship is still constant. That's something that's assuring them in this moment of confusion. 

"So why did you go to Pennytown? Or were you even there to begin with?"

"I was there. I actually went to visit John."

That surprised Felicity, but not an unpleasant one. "You went to see Dig?"

"I needed advice." he shrugs shyly.

Of course, he would go to Dig. He was the one who introduced them in the first place. He was Oliver's former bodyguard, turned friend. Felicity met him through Lyla, who she did some freelance tech work with before she settled in Star City to work a steady job Queen Consolidated.

Oliver has been the disgraced son of Robert and Moira Queen, so she didn't really know much about him. That is until Diggle had introduced them when she was in need of a place to stay and Oliver in need of a roommate. Without his parent’s money, and his former roommate Tommy Merlyn moving in with his girlfriend, he couldn't afford his apartment on his own. 

If it hadn't been for Diggle, they wouldn't have had met and formed a beautiful relationship. One, they're both discovering, ran deeper than just friendship. 

It also made sense that Diggle is the one he sought out advice to. Not only is he friends with the two of them, he's also the one who's been there to guide Oliver in his transformation from a spoiled playboy billionaire, to an independent man. It's only proper that he's there to guide him in this as well.

"And what did you need advice with?"

Should it concern her that he went to ask their friend on how to handle what transpired between them?

"I needed to know..."

"Know what?"

"If I’ll ever deserve you."

Now Felicity's confused. "What do you mean?"

Oliver sighs in defeat. "Felicity, look at me, I’m not exactly a catch."

She does look at him and is bewildered even more. What the hell is he talking about?

"I'm pretty much disowned by my parents, I own a night club, and my track record for relationships is laughable. How could I ever think that I could be worthy of you?"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa." Felicity says, still bewildered but her need to defend him coming in strong. "Where the hell is this coming from?"

"Come on, Felicity, you know what people say about me."

People say a lot of things about Oliver, namely about his physique and wealth. Though the latter doesn't really exist anymore; but in the eyes of the public, once a billionaire always a billionaire. 

"And what exactly are these people saying and where are they? I'd like to give them a piece of my mind." she says protectively. 

He couldn't help but smile at that, though he knew it was futile. Not even her remarkable brain can stop people from their opinions.

"You know, that I will never amount to anything and that I'll screw this up, just like how I screw up everything else in my life." he says with a sad sigh. "I mean, look at you Felicity. You're head of the IT department at Queen Consolidated and you're only 25. I dropped out of four colleges and run a night club. What could I possibly offer you?"

"You stop that right now, Oliver Queen!" Felicity says sternly, slapping him on the arm. She always gets riled up whenever anything negative has been said about him, especially when it's him that's saying these self-deprecating things. 

"That sounds more like your father talking and I don't like that." 

Oliver lets out another sigh. It's true. Whenever there's anything good happening in his life, he always hears his father's voice in his head telling him it wouldn't last. And Felicity, god she's the best thing that's ever happened in his life.

Which is why, of course, his father's voice was louder than it has ever been before.

When he and Felicity kissed last week, it was as if everything else washed away. All the worries and fears were gone, there was just him and her. In that moment when their lips were connected, Oliver can see it all. He can see the two of them being together, getting married, having children and growing old in each other's arms. 

He can see their lives clearly and he absolutely loved it.

But then the moment they pulled apart and his eyes opened to see the hopeful look in hers, reality came crashing down. His father's voice boomed in his head, how he'll never be good enough for her. And, of course his father's right.

Felicity is brilliant. How could she ever be happy with a bum like him?

But Felicity didn't think so. 

"You listen to me, Oliver Queen." she says sharply as her grip on him tightens. "You are an amazing man. The fact that you broke off from your parents’ expectations and went off to do something for your own happiness is extraordinary. You built Verdant on your own and now it's one of the most successful clubs in the city. Not to mention, you're pretty amazing yourself as a person. The way you love the people in your life is breathtaking. Thea adores you, and so does JJ and baby Sara. You’re an amazing friend. You're the reason why I've survived this crazy life of mine for so long. You're not a screw up, okay? So don't ever think that! You're the most selfless human being I’ve ever known and that's why I lo..."

Felicity immediately pinches her mouth tight, catching herself. 

Though Oliver caught on and his breath hitched in anticipation. He tries to play it off, to act as if he didn't realize what she was going to say, but his face betrayed him. 

She kept her gaze on him, her eyes wide at the fact that she almost slipped her deepest feelings. But seeing the hopeful look on his face, the fears of rejection faded away. There's something about Oliver just makes her so completely fearless.

"I care about you, Oliver." she says softly, a small smile forming on her lips. "A lot."

"I care about you too." Oliver croaked out, feeling his voice getting caught in his throat.

He has a lot of emotions starting to bubble out and he didn't know how to handle it. But unlike last time, he didn't want to run a way. No, he wants to stay right here, with Felicity. 

"Don't ever, ever think that you're not worthy." Felicity continues with sheer conviction in her voice. "Because you are, Oliver. You are worthy of so much more."

A soft smile plays on his lips and he just couldn't help it. Felicity brings out a sense of happiness and peace that he's never felt before, not since he was a child. He's been debating so much in his head over the past week on what to do after the kiss.

He wants to be with Felicity. Every fiber of his being is telling him that he belongs with her. And after the kiss they shared, he couldn't deny it anymore. But all the insecurities floated in his head in the form of his father's voice. Could he really be deserving of someone as remarkable as her?

Diggle had done his best to ease his concerns. He's always the voice of reason, listing all the things that Felicity had just told him. Though, at the time he was still unsure. But hearing it from Felicity herself, hearing the certainty in her tone as well as the belief in her look, made him truly believe her. 

No one has ever believed in him quite like Felicity. But when she supports him and gives him words of encouragement, he feels like he can do anything.

So, he did.

Oliver pulls her closer and presses his lips against her, surprising her with the action. Though the shock was short lived as she immediately sinks in to the kiss.

They were tentative at first, making sure not to spook the other. But they soon became comfortable.

Felicity wraps her arms around him, pulling him closer to her body, as her mouth opened slightly, deepening their kiss. Oliver had no problems with that as his hands lands on her back, clutching on to the blanket that's still wrapped around her. 

They were in bliss. Their kiss deepening and becoming more aggressive as their mouths claim each other. Her hands starts to roam all over his back, ending on his head, clutching his hair making sure to keep him in place.

Meanwhile, his hands also roams around her body. One hand cupping her ass that has been hypnotizing him since he arrived, the other on the back of her head, tangling his fingers through her bun until it fell loose. The hand massaging her back continues its sojourn on her body, ending up slipping through the opening of the blanket.

When his hand touched the bare skin of her abdomen, Felicity let out a gasp.

Oliver, thinking he had done something wrong, immediately backs away, stopping their kiss. However, pulling away from her also caused the blanket to be loose around her, which ended up falling on the floor.

There Felicity stood, in her underwear again. Although this time, she didn't feel all that modest. In fact, she's still in a daze after their kiss.

"I'm sorry." Oliver said, barely audible as he caught his breath.

Felicity looks at him confused and slightly hurt.

"No, not at the kiss!" He immediately assured. "That kiss was...wow... a week is too long without kissing you."

If it was possible, Felicity turned even more red at the compliment.

"I'm sorry for touching you and... well you're kind of..." he gestures to her awkwardly.

Felicity looks down and finally realizes she was naked again. "Oh." she lowers to the ground to pick up the blanket, but she didn't wrap it around her. 

She notices Oliver standing rigid, looking anywhere but her.

"Do you regret it?" she asks in a small voice.

"What?" that brings his attention to her, confusion on his face. 

"The kiss? Do you regret it? Are you gonna run again?"

"What? No! I..." he immediately moved forward and touch her arm in a gentle way. A gesture he always did when he wanted to reassure her. "I'm not gonna run, I’m done doing that. Especially from you."

There was a look of disbelief and hesitation from her, and it was clear his disappearing act still stung her. 

"Felicity I... _care_ about you too." he says gently. That wasn't what he wanted to tell her. No, he wants to tell her something so much more, but he held back for fear of being too forward.

"A lot." he adds.

A soft smile starts to form on her lips. 

"I'm sorry I ran away from you before," he continues. "But I promise you, never again. I am never leaving your side, because a week away from you pretty much killed me. Not just because I want to be with you, but because you're my best friend. I saw what my life was like without you and I was miserable. I can't do that again. So, I’m hoping... that I didn't miss my chance? Not just with your friendship but... with your heart too?"

Felicity inhales shakily, her face lighting up with each word. Her eyes look like they're tearing up, yet no words would leave her mouth. Oliver has rendered her speechless.

How could this incredible man ever think that he's not worthy? Especially of her? Does he not know how much he means to her? That his friendship has literally saved her on more than one occasion?

Before meeting him, Felicity felt like her life was on autopilot. She never had a stable childhood growing up, what with being raised by a single mom after her father left them at a young age. Then college happened, it had been a turning point in her life, but not for the better. When her boyfriend got arrested for a stupid thing that she always blamed herself for, then killed himself in prison, that's when she changed. She went from a rebellious hacktivist, hell bent on making a statement to capitalism, to a simple IT girl living a quiet life.

Those days post college were tough. She was living in a shell of her former self. Heck, to say she was living was an overstatement. Felicity went through her day to day life the same way everyday. She woke up, worked until it was dark, sleep then repeat. She didn't take any time to socialize or take care of herself really. The pain of her past was too much for her to open herself up again.

Then in comes Oliver, breaking through all her walls. Their friendship at first was wary. She's ashamed to admit that her initial thoughts of him were those of many. That he's a spoiled, rich playboy who never worked a day in his life. She figured she'd be out of the apartment after a month; she certainly was looking for other options in terms of living arrangement.

But then one night, after Felicity had put herself out there and went on a date, she got stood up. So, she went back to the apartment, not even 8pm, feeling down on her luck. Oliver just happened to be there, already dressed in a suit and getting ready to leave. After taking one look at her sad expression, he took off his suit jacket, opened a bottle of wine and ordered pizza. Then he put on a movie and spent the night making her forget about the loser that stood her up.

That was the night Felicity knew there was more than meets the eye when it came to Oliver Queen. And it was also when she vowed to make sure he knows that.

Now, a year later in their friendship, her adoration for him only grew. And it seems, the feeling is mutual. 

"You know, it would really be great if you say something." he said with a smile. He's trying to play it cool but it's evident that there are nerves in his eyes. 

Felicity let out a chuckle. "You're such an idiot. Come here." she didn't give him time to even lean in as she grabs a handful of his shirt and pulls him in for a kiss.

Oliver was only slightly taken aback but didn't waste any time in putting his arms around her. There was only a split second of hesitation when his hands touched her bare skin again. Felicity didn't really give him much of a chance to pull away this time, though, as she wraps her arms around his neck. He immediately let go of his reservations and pulls her in to a tighter embrace.

The kiss this time isn't as deep as the one they shared earlier, but it's still just as incredible. This time though, despite how eager both of them are, their smiles were too wide for it to deepen. They are both so deliriously happy now that they couldn't help it.

They pull apart after a moment, though they kept entangled with each other. Their foreheads resting against each other as their nose touched, the smiles on their face are still permanent.

"Is this really happening?" he whispers, afraid that being too loud will burst their little bubble.

"Hmm..." Felicity hummed, nuzzling his noise a bit before pulling back slightly to look in his eyes.

"I hope so." she replies softly. "Otherwise I’ve comatose myself in a wine induced fantasy. If so, then I never want to wake up."

Oliver chuckles and leans in to nuzzle his face in the crook of her neck. It's an action he's done numerous of times before and it always makes her melt, feeling him so close to her. But this time, there's something else that she feels. There's this burning sensation that's bubbling in her stomach and it makes her ache. 

Ache for him.

Oliver didn't seem to realize her pain as he continues to bury his face on the crook of her neck. This has always been an act of comfort for him. Being so close to Felicity, smelling the fresh scent of her hair, feeling like she's surrounding him, gave him a sense of peace. Now, she's giving him a whole different sense of calm.

His hands start to rub her back and he can immediately feel the goosebumps on her skin. That was when he remembers her current state of undress.

"Sorry." he says, immediately pulling back. Though with Felicity's tight hold on him, he couldn't pull back that far.

"Why do you keep pulling away from me." she says, a slight annoyance in her tone.

"Felicity, you're literally naked."

She pouts a little. "Do... do you want me to get dressed?"

"Honestly?"

"Yeah...?"

Oliver lets out a long breath. "You are the most gorgeous thing I’ve ever seen, and I'd be an idiot to make you put clothes on."

She blushes again, a bright smile on her face. "Then I don't see what the problem is."

He frowns. "Don't you feel uncomfortable?"

"It's you. I never feel uncomfortable with you." she says with a shrug. "Besides, the wine is kind of making me feel very free right now."

"Yeah, I noticed you had a bit to drink." he says wryly, his eyes darting to the wine glass on the side table, then back to her. "What's all this about anyway? You’re dancing practically naked in our living room?"

"Well, I was celebrating."

"Celebrating what?"

"I got the promotion." She says with a grin.

Oliver's eyes widen. "Really?" 

Felicity nods excitedly. “I am now the head of the Applied Science Division!”

Oliver immediately pulls her in for a hug. "That's amazing Felicity! I knew you would get it!"

She giggles, enjoying the feel of being in his arms. 

When they pulled back, Oliver looks at her with pride in his eyes. The look alone made her heart beat wildly. There's always a sense of fulfillment knowing Oliver's happy because of her.

"You deserve this, so much."

"Thanks." she says with a happy sigh. "Dinah and Thea took me out to celebrate but...I wasn't really having a good time. So, I came home early and I... well... I had my own celebration."

His brows furrows in bewilderment. "Why weren't you having a good time?"

"Cause..." she shrugs. "As great as it was to hang out with the girls, all I really wanted to do was celebrate with my best friend."

Her words melt his heart. If he didn't love this woman already...

“And then I decided to have wine and I was feeling…warm…” her voice trailed off as her eyes follow her hands that are now roaming down his chest, feeling up his muscles through the fabric of his shirt.

Oliver waited a couple more seconds for her to continue, but it was obvious she was getting distracted in her own head. He clears his throat, getting her attention once again.

"Anyways,” she says, taking in a breath and looking at him in the eyes with a smile on her face. “It doesn't matter anymore because you're here now."

"Yes...I am."

"And we can continue celebrating."

"Oh...I didn't know that was celebrating."

"Well, it seems to me that we have more than one reason to celebrate. It's fitting that we seal this new relationship the right way, don't you think?"

"So, we're in a relationship now?" it's embarrassing how hopeful he feels right now. Even though it's clear the way they both feel about each other, there's still a matter of confirmation.

"I mean..." she stammers. "I hope we are. Don't you?"

"Yeah." he breathed. "I want to be in a relationship with you, Felicity. Forever and always."

"I want that too, Oliver." She flashed him another blinding smile before leaning in for another kiss.

This time, the kiss was searing with passion. Their mouths claimed each other and their hold on each other tightened.

Felicity’s hands began to wander underneath his shirt, feeling the hard ridges of his muscles. Oliver groans at the feel of her hands on his naked skin, making his hands on her hips grip her tighter. In the back of his mind, he was worried that he would leave a mark, but something inside of him, something primal, wanted there to be a mark.

With that, his lips moved from her mouth down to her neck where he nipped and sucked on the skin. She groans again, craning her neck even more to give him more access.

Felicity’s hands, in the meantime, starts to bundle up the hem of Oliver’s shirt. Soon enough, she starts pulling on them, making Oliver break away from her skin. The moment his shirt is off, she wasted no time in returning the favor and start sucking on his neck.

He let out another moan, not just because of her mouth on him, but because now their skin are in contact with each other. Just the feel of her warm, naked, body is enough to send him into overdrive.

Oliver couldn’t take it anymore and needs more from her. His hand cups the back of her head and pulls her off his neck to connect their lips once more, completely devouring her.

Felicity welcomes this too and returns his kiss with as much passion. Teeth and tongue clash on to each other, but it didn’t seem to be enough.

She wants more. She wants to feel all of him.

Her hands reach down to his pants and begins to unbuckle his belt.

Somehow, the clanking sound broke Oliver from his dizzy spell.

"Felicity wait." Oliver pants, pulling away from her.

"What now, Oliver?" the growl that escapes her lips made his cock twitch and he couldn't help but let out another groan.

"Aren't we going a little bit too fast?"

"Really?" she gave him an incredulous look. "It's been a year Oliver, if we go any slower, we'll be retired by the time we get married."

At that, Oliver immediately perks up. "You want to get married?"

Her face was red, and not just because of that intense make out. She knows her slip, but right now she's too frustrated to care. "Not if you don't kiss me and take me right now."

"As you wish." he says with a wolfish grin before kissing her again.

Really, how can he deny her anymore.

This time he didn’t pull back when he felt his belt slide off or his pants being unbuttoned. When she pushed down his pants, he gladly stepped out of it and now, both of them are equally naked.

Felicity is the one to pull back now, panting heavily as her eyes roam his naked body, while her hands continue to feel his hard muscles on his body. It’s certainly not the first time she’s seen him without his shirt on, and it’s definitely not the first time she’s thought elicit things about his incredible body.

But this is the first time she didn’t hold herself back. In fact, when the though of licking his rock-hard abs crossed her mind, she decides it’s a good idea and did just that.

Oliver let out a growl when he feels her tongue touch his chest. He didn’t give her much time to explore though, despite how much he wants her to. He leads her mouth to his lips once again for another kiss before making his own exploration down her body.

God, he loves the taste of her. He’s practically addicted to her.

His mouth moves down to her chest, biting through the fabric of her bra. Felicity arched her back, encouraging him even more. His hands move to her chest, squeezing her breast, making her squirm for more. Finally, he pulls down the cup to expose her hard, pink nipple and wasted no time in taking it into his mouth.

Felicity let out a pleasured yelp, cupping Oliver’s head to keep him in his place on her breast. His teeth nipped and sucked on her sensitive nipple, and it stings a bit, but in the most pleasurable way that hit all the way to her core. He moves to the other breast, giving that nipple the same attention, making her go crazy.

“Oliver, I need more!” she moans.

Oliver pulls back, looking at her, a ferocious look on his face. “What do you need, Baby?” he growled.

“I need you.” she practically whined. God, does she need him, all of him.

“Where do you need me?”

“Bed.”

That was enough of a permission for Oliver to practically swoop her off her feet, dangling her over his shoulder, as he took them upstairs to his bedroom.

Felicity lands on the middle of hid bed, bouncing slightly, though she wasn’t bothered. In fact, she’s eager. She wants him so much.

Oliver stood at the end of the bed, the intense look on his face still prominent.

“What are you waiting for?” she growls, starting to sit up to get closer to him.

Oliver stops her by planting both of his knees on the bed, on either side of her.

“I just want to make one thing clear before we continue this.” He says in a low, guttural tone.

“What now?” the frustration is clear on her face. Before she can move closer to him, Oliver leans down, placing both of his hands on either side of her, caging her in.

“I love you.”

Felicity immediately froze, her expression changed from ferocious to shock. Her body became heavy, making her back lay flat on the mattress.

Oliver bends his elbows, lowering himself closer to her with his eyes never leaving hers. The intensity in his look completely took her breath away.

“I’m pretty sure I’ve been in love with you since the moment you walked through the doors of Big Belly Burger when Dig introduced us.” He continues, his voice still low as his face comes closer to hers. “And now that we’re finally here, I want you to know that this is it for me Felicity. There will be no one else for me, so if you’re not sure then tell me now before we move this further and completely ruin our friendship.”

Her breath caught in her throat at the sheer conviction in his voice. He’s so sure of his feelings for her and it makes her heart completely burst.

How many times had she agonized over what the kiss meant a week ago, especially since he completely disappeared on her without an explanation? She went through every thought, from the completely logical part of her brain knowing he needs to take his time processing to that insecure part of her thinking she’s not the girl he wants to be with.

But now, laying beneath him, hearing how assured he is of his feelings, just washes away all the worries and fears she had.

She loves him, there’s no question about that.

And this beautiful man loves her too.

Felicity has never felt happier.

“Felicity…” Oliver says in a whisper, his lips now mere inches from her. “Now would be a really good time to say something.”

“I love you too.” She whispers back before lifting her head slightly to connect their lips once more.

It felt even more amazing, if that was possible. Now that their feelings are completely out in the open, with no room for misunderstanding. They both want to be together. Once they completely cross this line, there’s no going back because there is no way Oliver will ever let this relationship break apart.

Nothing can ever beat the intensity of his feelings now.

As Oliver’s mouth moves down to her chest, covering her exposed nipple again, Felicity arched her back giving him the perfect opportunity to unclasp her bra. Then he moved to remove her underwear, his mouth still paying attention to her breasts. Once all of her garments are gone, Oliver pulls back and looked down at her.

Felicity lay flat on his bed, her golden locks fanning out like a halo. Her eyes are hooded and lips swollen, she looks completely bliss'd out and they’d only been kissing. But what’s more amazing is the sight of her completely naked.

If he though she looked gorgeous in just her underwear, there’s nothing compared to the visionary sight of her bare. It’s not just how sexy she looks, from the curves of her body and how the moonlight shining from his floor to ceiling window shines against her skin. But it’s the complete trust she's given him that she allows him to see her in such a vulnerable way.

She’s the sexiest woman he’s ever seen.

Oliver never use to care before; sex was just sex to him. But with Felicity, everything is different. The fact that this amazing, remarkable woman has given him, not just her heart but her trust, has made him feel like he can take on the world.

That’s what Felicity always makes him feel. She’s always believed in him and with her by his side, he truly believes that he’s not the screw up who’s destined to destroy everything he touches.

“Well…” Felicity says in a low, sultry tone, still slightly breathless from their kiss. “Are you gonna stare all day or are you gonna relieve your little friend over there?” her eyes travels to his lower body where there’s a very prominent erection, showing exactly the effect of his admiration for her body.

“Though I guess he’s not so little.” She says, more to herself, as her tongue slip out of her mouth to lick her lips.

Oliver’s cock visibly jerks, making Felicity bit her lower lip as though trying to control herself from reaching over to devour him. But the hunger is evident in her eyes.

“God, I love you.” he lets out in a breath.

Felicity’s eyes immediately looks up to meet his. A smile starts to form on her lips as her expression turns soft.

“I love you too.” She says. “Now make love to me.”

Oliver nods wordlessly and removes his boxers. Once his cock sprang free, Felicity wasted no time taking him in her hand. He groans at the touch as her hand starts to get comfortable with is girth. He’s incredibly hard and heavy against her touch and she couldn’t stop licking her lips as she looked at it.

It took everything in Oliver to pull her away. He saw the eagerness in her eyes and knew that this will end all too soon if he lets her do what she wants to him.

“Later.” he growls, grabbing a hold of both her wrist and planting them back down on the bed.

Before she can respond, he kisses her again, grinding his pelvis against hers. His hard cock brushes against her wet folds and the two groans at the contact. Her legs open wider, completely inviting him in.

She needs more of him, she needs all of him.

Her hips grind against him and she can feel his cock rubbing against her slick folds. She wants to touch him so bad, to pull him further into her and take her fully. But his hand is still pinning her wrist down and she can’t free them.

So, she starts thrusting her hips, her clit hitting his cock in the most pleasurable way. Her moans are getting louder as the feeling of the friction between them intensifies. But it’s not enough. Her hips grind as he meets her with every thrust. His cock is completely covered with her juices as they practically hump each other.

Felicity is completely on the brink of an orgasm when Oliver pulls away and stops his ministration.

“Oliver, I swear to god if you do not make me cum I will throw you out of the window!” she practically yells at him.

“Patience, honey.”

“I’ll show you fucking patience.”

Before Felicity can pull him back, Oliver leaned back, standing on his knees making Felicity prop herself up on her elbows. The look of complete lust and annoyance clear on her face. It took her a moment for the haze of her sexual frustration to see that he’s putting on a condom that he most likely got from his bedside table.

“As much as I want to take you raw, I know we haven’t had that conversation yet. But trust me, we will have it cause, I’m already addicted to the feel of your juice on my dick.” He growls

She can feel herself getting wetter at his words. Fuck, does she want him even more now.

But there was that small, rational part of her brain that was berating her for letting her lust get the best of her. She’s always been an advocate of ‘no glove no love’. She’s never had sex without a condom and never thought she’d ever even consider not using one.

But the feel of Oliver’s bare cock against her pussy…well that was just intense. And hearing his filthy words…well, yes, she’d very much like to have that conversation with him as well.

“But for now, we’re gonna make do with the condom, honey.” He continues as the condom is safely in place on his cock.

“Then you better fuck me now if you ever want to have that conversation.”

“Anything for you, baby.”

And so he did.

Without any hesitation, he thrust his cock inside her, completely taking her by surprise. Her back arched and he reached for her, cradling his body in his arms, closing them in an embrace.

They stayed that way for a while, getting use to the feel of each other. Felicity’s legs closed around his waist, locking it tight making him slip deeper inside her.

The feeling of him inside her took Felicity a moment to adjust. Not just because it’s been a while since she’s had sex or that Oliver’s considerably more endowed than the guys she’s been with before. But because it’s him. She wants to savor this moment.

Oliver revels in the connection. He’s never felt so complete being surrounded by someone. All of those nights where they cuddle or he nuzzles his face against her neck for comfort was nothing compared to the peace he feels now.

Everything about this feels so right.

Slowly, Felicity leans back and looks at him.

“I love you.” she whispers against his lips.

“I love you too.” He whispers back before they kiss.

He lays her back down on the bed as he starts to thrust slowly. He starts at a steady pace first, wanting to completely enjoy the feeling of moving inside her.

The fire in Felicity starts to build up again as she is still in hypersensitive from before.

Soon enough, an orgasm erupts, making her let out a moan. Her inner walls clench around his cock and the feel of it it drove him completely wild. That broke the slow pace he set off and his hips starts to move faster, thrusting his cock inside her.

She’s still cumming as Oliver pumps harder and harder, making her orgasm last longer and longer. Every time it feels like the ache inside her starts to subside, his cock will dive deeper, building her up again. With every orgasm she has, her walls tighten driving him even more wild.

It was a never ending cycle making Felicity cry out as every orgasm hit.

Oliver has completely lost control of his body. His hips dove deeper and harder and faster, practically jack-hammering her as the feeling of her tight walls pumping him intensifies.

“Fuck Oliver.” the words coming out of Felicity’s mouth after that was incomprehensible. Her back arches as her body shook with the onslaught of orgasms hitting her.

Oliver feels the build up of his orgasm. Three more hard pumps and he feels himself explode in the most intense sensation he’s ever felt.

Felicity tries to let out another yell, but her voice croaks, as her last orgasm hit her as well, the intensity matching his. This time it was harder than all the other ones combined. It was so intense, her eyes start to roll to the back and she saw stars before she blacked out.

Oliver’s body drops, careful to land on her side so his weight isn’t completely on her. He’s so spent that he only had enough energy to slip out of her.

He knows without looking that Felicity is still out, not that he can blame her. Her body completely worked her over. He would be more concerned but he was also just as drained. He starts feeling himself loosing consciousness as well.

Before he lets his mind shut down, he kisses her lips and nuzzles his head against the crook of her neck.

“I love you.” he murmurs before letting sleep consume him.

He'll have a mess to clean up when they wake up, but at the moment he doesn't care. Oliver's too blissed to think clearly.

Besides, there's time for more later. They have the rest of their lives after all. Forever and always.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this. Kudos and comments are always welcome!
> 
> If you want to say hi, or give me a prompt, come to my tumblr: [bokayjunkie](http://bokayjunkie.tumblr.com)


End file.
